


Loser League

by Hashy_boi



Category: Loser League
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Connie needs some hugs, Conrad needs a hug, Danger, Fist Fights, Funny, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Tags Are Hard, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashy_boi/pseuds/Hashy_boi
Summary: With middle fingers raised high and their dignity long gone, this group of Villains decided they are going to attempt the impossible.With heroes, other Villains, police, and even regular people making fun of your Villain group it's kinda hard not to try and do something about it.Will they survive each other long enough to take over the city? Will, they accomplish what others said was impossible? Or will they crash and burn before they even attempt anything?





	1. Well then...

“Well...This wasn’t supposed to happ-” A loud bang shattered his sentence like it was made from glass. In one second his body was off the ground, his arms outstretched like he was trying to grasp at something; only to grab the fiery air that seemed to surround him. His eyes were wide, laced with panic, as he stared at the debris and shrapnel that seemed to appear in front of him.   
Time seemed to decline, an intimidating contrast to how fast it was going. He opened his mouth to shout, but nothing seemed to come out. It was as if someone had muted him from the world. This caused panic to set his body aflame. He realized that he had messed up; messed up bad. 

Messed up in such a way that he couldn’t even think of his other mistakes that had led him down here, down here in this dingy, dismal hole of a trap. He could have, should have, just left it to their jobs, but no, he wanted to do something for a change. Even if he did set up the bomb, it didn’t mean that he had to personally take care of it, that’s what the heroes are for. But they just had to force his hand into helping them, pinning his own teammates against him. They were more of a villain than he was, if he could even count himself a villain anymore. 

As the shrapnel approached his body, with the fire almost swallowing him whole, and the debris that seemed to cloud everything but his mind, he could only think of one thing to say, whether it echoed inside his head or spilled out of his mouth: 

“Fuck my life.”

With that simple sentence, the world went dark. Nothing, not even pain seemed to have hit him. It was like none of that had ever happened, only the way he seemed to be floating in nothing was an indication that he might have died just then and there. Well, maybe it was better to die, maybe it was easier. He didn’t really care for seeing those faces ever again.


	2. For what it's worth I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day, a day he desperately didn't need.

His high-tops hit the grimy water, sending splashes everywhere. His chest was tight as he greedily gasped for air, his legs that were pumping beneath him soon grew sore from the running, his eyes were glued to the phone screen with a murderous glare.

_‘Couldn’t this have just waited till later?’_ Connie thought to himself bitterly as he stashed the phone into his black university jacket, his breathing becoming more labored as he gripped his side, the familiar pain surfacing there.

Turning the corner, he found himself behind the Maplebook bank, it’s walls white and pristine, as if it had no knowledge of how close it was to a disease-ridden alleyway.

Connie sluggishly walked towards the back wall of the building, only pausing to catch his breath and ease the ache in his side, but when he caught sight of a flash of red and blue, he pressed himself flush against the wall. With his head peeking over the corner of the wall he could see through the bank’s own little clean alleyway to see one police car, even with his limited sight he could tell there was more.

Regaining his position, back against the wall, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, casually scrolling through his contacts he found the number he was looking. Ignoring the three new text messages he began to type one, carefully thinking of what he was going to say.

_‘Am here, what u want me 2 do?’_

Boss popped up immediately- _‘Speak english please, I felt like if I had to re-read that my brain would up and die on me. Anyways just head to the roof and scope out the area, I need to know if they are here or not.’_

Biting his bottom lip, he tilted his head up. The sun glaring at his eyes threatened to blind him. Sighing he walked away from the building, his face scrunched up as he looked for the fire escape ladder. It should have one considering that the building was almost two stories up, but when he couldn’t find the ladder, he knew that it must have been on the sides of the building.

Taking his phone out he again contacted the boss.

_‘Problem boss.’_

Boss texted back in a heartbeat, normal for him. _‘What is it?’_

With phone in hand he pressed his body against the wall again, guessing the right alleyway he looked down it, spotting the glinting metal. But when he noticed that it wasn’t the sun glinting from it, it was the red and blue flashes of a cop car.

_‘The fire escape ladder is on the right side of the building, I might get caught if I try for it.’ _

Glancing at his phone he could see the three grey little dots, it seemed to be taking a little longer than usual, he was probably trying to deal with Bassdrop’s patience.

_‘Just climb the wall.’_

He flinched at the thought of it, taking a quick glance at the wall he noticed that it was flat, almost no ridges for him to even try and attempt to climb up the thing. With a quick tap on his shoulder it brought him out of his spastic thinking, he tensed not knowing who had just touched him. He knew that Bassdrop always tried to hug him, and since the boss hadn’t said anything about letting Bassdrop help him, he was tense.

With expert movement he had whipped around, his fist connecting with someone’s jaw, when he didn’t hear a cracking noise he frowned, but when that person cursed at him a tiny mile reached his concealed face.

A raspy deep voice had stated, the voice layered with annoyance and it seemed to be right behind him. “I told you not to approach him.” Connie whipped his head around, his muzzled face merely inches away from Jinx’s. Glancing at Jinx’s leather boots he smirked.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to kiss me Jinx.” Connie said, his eyes meeting with purple ones. Seeing the anger on Jinx face and how tense he was, Connie had just enough time to dodge the first punch. The second one how found its way to his temple, causing Connie to stumble back, groaning in pain he glared past the black dots that threatened to take over his vision to stare at the horrid purple.

Lazerbeam informed his partner, who now stood in front of Jinx, with his hands on his hips Connie thought that he looked like a disappointed mother, “Jinx you know we aren’t supposed to hurt these guys.” Jinx meanwhile just shrugged, a bored expression on his face.

“He hit you first.”

Connie watched them carefully, aware of Jinx’s bang stick in his hand and Lazerbeam’s hand aimed directly at him. He was stuck between a leather wearing purple sadist, a yellow cape wearing ball of sunshine, and a wall. He could either go against Jinx’s military training or go against a guy that can shoot lasers out of his hands and chest.

A smile forming underneath Connie’s muzzle as he saw the telltale signs of an argument about to break out. “That’s because he scared me.” Connie stated.

His plan had worked, soon they were bickering to each other, Connie swiftly moved away from them, maybe they’ll be distracted enough that he could make it to the ladder. He could always handle the police if they tried anything; which they never did.

Sneaking away briskly, he climbed atop the green container jumping to reach the ladder as he crawled up it as quietly as he could, only to slow down even more to listen to the two-stop talking, only for a few seconds later to blame each other for Connie disappearing.

They always fought like a married couple, sometimes Connie thought they were married to each other in secret, but every time Bassdrop blurted it out to them they would deny it instantly.

Reaching the roof of the bank Connie crouched, not knowing if he could be spotted on the roof. He didn’t want to fight anybody just yet; his head still had a dull pain from that punch. And with the headache he developed fighting somebody would only worsen it.

Carefully Connie walked to the ledge taking his phone out, glad to see that it wasn’t broken. Taking a quick breath, he lifted the phone over the ledge banister, he started recording, scanning the whole front area since he hadn’t seen any cop cars or anybody else besides those two in the back. He adjusted himself at an angle to see his screen, barely seeing anything from his limited vision he gave up, knowing to finish his job he scanned all the way around in the front.

Connie settled to sit down, his legs splayed out in front of him as he watched the video, checking for mistakes like: it being blurry because he moved to quickly, incase his gloved thumb was over it, and if something was blocking the camera. His boss always yelled at him when he did the surveillance wrong, almost costing him and his teams lives on more than one occasion. Since then Connie always looked over the video before sending it to the boss, it costs more time but, in the end,, it got everybody out safe.

When no mistakes were found Connie sent the video to his boss, a little message followed right after.

_‘There you go, btw the two married couple are here, don’t know who else showed up.’_

Boss- _‘Good. Now come in, Bassdrop is getting impatient and I’m running out of things to distract him. Also, Sugar is outside, make sure he doesn’t say a word to you.’_

Connie visibly shuddered, goosebumps forming along his arms and legs. He could already see the cancerous pink camo half top burning his retinas, the man was a walking nightclub of horror. With his powers to control any person’s emotions and thoughts it made things way worse, it also didn’t help that in order to stop a villain he would mostly likely seduce them instead of giving them calming emotions.

A buzz in his hand broke Connie’s nightmarish thoughts, glancing down at the phone he smiled. Crouching he walked over to the middle of the roof, his legs going sore from all the crouching he’s done.

_‘Go to the middle, knock three times, be ready.’_ was the text that he had received from his boss.

Connie had a plan of what could happen if he followed the instruction, knowing that it probably had to involve Bassdrop, he was honestly terrified. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his gloved knuckles against the cement ground three times, he could hear the dull thud of his brass knuckles every time.

Connie crouched there, tense as ever as he prepared himself for anything. But when nothing happened, he looked at the ground, tilting his head like a confused puppy he tried again.

“Oh god!” Connie yelped as the ground beneath him shattered, with the floor approaching fast he closed his eyes, only to meet nothing but air and a tight tug on his jacket, he coughed, for the motion had choked him slightly.

Connie opened his eyes to see the floor merely inches away from his face, he shivered, he could have been a pancake right then and there.

Lifting his head, he saw the bouncing Bassdrop, people tied up and set down in a corner. Looked alright for the situation, the only problem was the pain he was experiencing. 

“What was that! Was that your plan!?” Connie shouted, not caring for the voice crack that had followed him. He was panicking, the adrenaline leaving his body just as quickly it had come, with a glare at the floor he made his point across at being upset.

“Quit complaining Busal, I caught you, didn’t I?” Conrad’s voice boomed above him, almost sounding like a soft thunder. Connie only growled, sounding animalist with his muzzle on, struggling he glared at the floor more, like he was trying to burn a hole into it.

“Yeah, but you also choked me boss.” Connie stated, as he was dropped yet again, another embarrassing yelp leaving his mouth before he could stop it. Laughter hit his ears as Conrad had let go of his collar, upon landing on the debris with his stomach he groaned in pain, staying where he was a better idea than standing up.

“Get dropped!” Bassdrop’s voice made Connie’s head hurt even more, by how uncomfortable the ground was becoming against his stomach he stood up, dusting himself off he lightly dusted his stomach, with how tender it felt he didn’t want to put pain on it. With his eyes glued on the bouncing man he glared, Bassdrop’s mouse-like pupils glared at him back.

The black and blue man stood in one spot, but he wasn’t still, in fact he looked like he was vibrating. The lower half of his face was hidden by the cat mouth mask, but his expressions were always easy to see. With glee in his eyes he began to move again, giggling like a child he walked his way over to Connie.

Connie stood there, his eyes traveling around the room to see what they had done so far, and so far, they hadn't really done anything. They had four hostages, and only half of their team here, and there were hero’s outside waiting for them.

Connie thought that being stuck on a team that’s filled with teammates, especially a certain one that would describe their powers as _‘Dance Dance Revolution, except you don’t have a choice’_, wasn’t as cool or as fun as most people would think.

Connie turned around to glare at his boss, his hand now on his sore throat, he knew that the man could have caught him a different way. Could have caught him like a princess, but he knew he wasn’t Conrad’s favorite, he thought sometimes that he was probably the least liked person on the whole team.

Connie stopped glaring, knowing how futile the action was since he didn’t even know if Conrad was looking at him, but when Bassdrop suddenly appeared to Conrad’s side, he began whispering.

With a person who maybe hasn’t learned how to whisper, Bassdrop brattles actively. “I’m bored, can we get pizza?”

“No, Bassdrop shut up, get back to…” Conrad looked around suggestively, his hat allowing the entire team to tell them where he is looking. “Watching the hostages. I’ll give you pizza if none of them die.”

“That was by accident! And it wasn’t even my fault!” Bassdrop whined, his hands waving the air as if he was getting rid of all the accusations pointed at him. “How was I supposed to know that the building was going to fall when I played my song? Not me!”

“You’re not helping yourself you know, that right?” Connie stated, his voice bland as he watched Bassdrop cover his ears with his neon blue cat headphones.

“Enough prattling you two, we’re not here to bicker among ourselves.” Conrad sighed heavily, his coat covered shoulders tensing up.

Crossing his arms, Connie swore that if Conrad had a face it would like one of disappointed mothers. “Bassdrop take Busal with you and go tell the police our demands, Busal can come back to grab a hostage if anything goes wrong.”

Connie felt his irritation increase, along with a pounding headache. Bassdrop on the other hand was a bouncing mess, grabbing Connie by the collar of his jacket he started dragging him towards the front. Connie only regaining his sense enough to follow the bouncing man.

With a tug he got out of Bassdrop’s grasp, rubbing his throat again as pain bloomed there. “Don’t touch me you weirdo.”

“I didn’t touch you!” Bassdrop crossed his arms like a pouting child, his eyes closed as he tilted his head up.

Connie only looked for a second before opening the front door, looking out towards the six cop cars, a news van, and three superheroes standing just outside. Bassdrop joined him, bouncing on the back of his heels right besides Connie.

“We have a demand!” Bassdrop yelled to the group, cheeriness in his voice like doing this was a normal everyday thing, which it kind of was.

Glancing at the ground Connie stifled a laugh. “You mean ‘_demand’s?’_”

“Yes, that too.” Bassdrop nodded, his hands on the door frame as he leans.

“Close the door you numbnuts, I don’t want Sugar weaseling his way to us.” Connie shut his door, disgust clear on his visible face. Bassdrop followed him, his eyes never leaving the bright flashing lights of red and blue.

“What’s your demand!” A hoarse voice shouted, sounding muffled by the glass door.

“...Do we even know the demands that Conrad wanted” Connie asked Bassdrop, his eyes planted, no glued to the ground as the thought of messing this up hit him like a train.

“No... I thought you knew!” Panic rose in Bassdrop’s voice, his eyes glancing at the policeman that had asked the question.

Connie crossed his arms, his eyes now glued to the door handle. “Just put a reasonable demand down, something Conrad would say.”

Opening the door Bassdrop nodded. “We demand...Uh...Equal rights!” With that shout he stuck his head back inside, glee in his eyes.

Connie snickered. “You know we’re never going to get that. Ask them for...Weapons or money.”

Once again Bassdrop nodded, sticking his head back out of the door. “Never mind! We want money or weapons...Or both!”

“There you go.” Connie congratulated the older man, his arms crossed as he watched the confused police officers gather in a circle.

“You two know that’s not right,” The silky country accent filled the room, Connie tensed. Spinning around he found the walking nightclub disaster standing in the middle of the room, a smirk on his pink glossed lips, and his hands on his hips. “Right?”

“Bassdrop! Take care of him!” Connie shouted, within one second, he covered his ears with his hands, his eyes glued to Sugar as he ran to stand behind the massive man.

“Got it Busal!” Bassdrop shouted, his hands in his pocket as he fished out his phone.

“Now Bassy, honey, I don’t-” Sugar softly said, his calm demeanor quickly breaking as the music started playing.

Pulse-pounding, rib-vibrating dubstep began playing through the whole building. Connie clenched his jaw, feeling his entire body vibrate, soon enough covering his ears with his hands didn’t drown out the hard bass that had dropped.

“Bassdrop!” Sugar yelled, his honey brown eyes scanned the walls. Connie knew what was going to happen.

“I can still hear his voice! Turn it up!” Connie removed his hands from his head, a smile plastered on his covered mouth, the vibrating making his voice sound weird only made him a little happy. But he knew the headache and the jelly feeling in his body would only come once the music stopped.

Connie could see the walls begin to crack as Bassdrop listened to his instructions. It was like watching a spider form their webs on the walls, something Connie never thought was lame to see.

Sugar wobbled a bit, the floor warping. Connie noted that it was like a visualizer in a trap-song he would watch in his spare time.

The only thing that broke the hard beats was Bassdrop yelling at him. “Busal!” Bassdrop brought himself to Connie’s face, honest causing the man to tense.

“My phone’s almost dead!” Shouting Bassdrop bought his phone to Connie’s face, he saw the red bar and felt panic set in. He knew that as soon as Bassdrop had played his music Conrad had ran, either getting that old car of his or running away down an alleyway.

Connie felt panic set into his bones like the vibrations from the music, with a glance around he knew what to do. “Pause it!”

Bassdrop did as he was told, his confusion was evident on his face as he glared at Connie, Connie paid no motion to the glaring. Instead he turned his eyes to Sugar, the plan reeling in his head as he thought of all the things that could go wrong.

He knew that the other two would be arriving any second, they were always together, and it was very annoying at times. Connie knew his team wasn’t the best, with a leader that’ll leave when anything bad happens, two others who don’t even show up half the time, then a bouncing man child who pouts when you don’t promise him some type of food.

Connie glanced at Bassdrop’s dying phone. “Listen, we’re getting out of here. Get ready to do Bass Cannon.” He harshly whispered, his hands clenching as he saw the bouncing man do what he was told.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice.” Sugar drawled out, Connie glared at the nightclub’s shoes. It took Connie almost a month to get used to Bassdrop’s powers, it always left his teeth jarring and his body feeling like jelly afterwards. Maybe they had fought them too much and were getting used to our best card so far.

“You could have taken the whole building down, you know how upset the mayor gets when her stuff is broken.”

“She can suck an egg.” Bassdrop whined, his voice was higher than normal. Sugar’s powers were affecting him, and Connie could feel the powers working as well. The way his heart lurched every time Sugar spoke made him sick to his stomach.

Connie glanced at Sugar, glaring at him to show Sugar how much Connie hated him. Sugar put a sequin glove over his heart dramatically, his glossed lips going into a perfect ‘O’. “Bassdrop, such language! I would have expected Busal to say something like that.”

“Fuck you.”

Sugar either chose to ignore him or didn’t care. Connie thought he probably was doing both. “But from you? I can see that they are starting to be a-”

“Do you have...That’s my bad.” Jinx said, Lazerbeam following him, a worried look on their faces as they glanced at the cracked walls and warped floors.

Putting his hands on his hips, turning he faces the two other heroes. Once he did that Connie could feel the effects of Sugar’s power’s leaving his body.

“Rude much, I almost had these two!”

“Then why didn’t you just keep talking to them?”

“Because it’s rude not to respond to someone, you should know this Jinx.”

“Sugar, Jinx, Lazerbeam? Thank you for getting them, but I think they’re trying to escape.” A new voice informed the hero’s, Connie felt his blood boil, clenching his teeth he saw the blue and white caped hero enter the room.

Wonderboy floated behind the hero’s, mere inches away from the ground. With more than one power he was declared the best hero in the city, Connie couldn’t help but hate him.

He had flight, speed, strength, can see through almost any material, and he could freeze you in a second when he just blows on you.

“Hi Wonderboy!” Bassdrop basically seemed to radiate happiness, his eyes glued to Wonderboy. Connie could only snicker, he knew that Bassdrop may have a thing for the hero.

Wonderboy waved, a smile plastered on his face. “Hi Bass, how’s your day?”

“Pretty good!” Replying happily, he nudged Connie, who was watching the approaching hero’s intently, with his dying phone Connie glanced at it, a smile creeping on his face.

Grabbing Bassdrop’s shoulder, Connie tensed his whole body, preparing for the jarring exit. “You see, we would totally love to stay and talk, and I assume to go to prison or whatever you have planned for us.”

“Like we’ll arrest you loser.”

“Thank you Jinx for your very HELPFUL opinion, but we gotta go...Bassdrop?” Connie watched with a smirk on his face as he saw the hero’s tense, not knowing what they were planning to do.

“Yup.” His finger pressing play on his video, with a deafening drop of the dropping bass, it shot them out of the bank, the front wall smashing before they could even hit it. The wind, everything seemed to go past them.

Connie closed his eyes, his hands, no his whole body shaking violently from the music and fear that attacked his body. He felt his ear drums pop, his eyes water, and his stomach lurching as the music suddenly died.

Connie snapped his eyes open, Bassdrop was beside him, his eyes wide, but not with fear, but with an excitement that Connie thought wasn’t possible. With a thud Connie and Bassdrop hit the ground, from the groan of pain that had come out from them both, the landing had hurt.

Connie felt the bile climb its way up his throat, he placed a hand on his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten sick, he hated the feeling.

“Are you going to throw up? Cause your making your throw up face.” Connie couldn’t see where the tall man was, but his voice had come from behind him.

He remembers now, he had thrown up last month practicing that move with Bassdrop in the outskirts of the city. Right...Fun.

“No…Maybe?” Connie shook his head, the headache getting worse. “Let’s just get out of here...wherever we are.” Sluggishly standing up he cleared his throat, the sickly-sweet taste lingering there for a second.

When he stood up, he found the normal environment of a disgusting back alley. He was irritated, no he was raging mad. He may have been a baby, a complaining whiny baby at times, but he was mad.

His whole body hurt, his headache was telling him to pick up some Advil or he was going to end up murdering someone, maybe Bassdrop, nobody would know.

“Can you?”

“Yes, I’ll text Conrad.” Conrad groaned in pain as he reached for his pocket, but once he put his hand in the pocket, he could tell something was horribly wrong. It was the panic of when you drop your phone and you have a little panic attack when you’re scared to check the screen. Grabbing his phone, he heard the crunching of glass and plastic.

Out of the corner of Connie’s blurry vision, he saw the black and blue man step a distance back. A pained look in his eyes.

“B-Busal?”

“No, No, NO!”

“U-Uhm…That sucks.”

“Fuck! Me!” Connie yelled, his voice cracking from the anger that was coursing through his body. Without any rational thoughts he angrily lifted his arm and slammed his phone on the muddy, stone covered, disgusting ground.

The phone panic had set in once again, Connie stared at his phone in disbelief. He couldn’t believe it, he threw his own phone at the ground, angry at himself and everything.

He turned his head, so fast that he was sure it could’ve broken, at Bassdrop. The man was watching him with wide eyes, taking a few steps back incase Connie felt the need to lash out at him.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry?” Bass tentatively offered to Connie, like a nervous peace offering to him. Connie felt bad, glancing at the shy and nervous emotions that splayed on Bass’s face.

“Oh! Also, my phone’s dead...So uhm, I’m useless now, you got any ideas?” Bassdrop’s voice bounced back, his emotions were sometimes like a flip of a coin. “Because we didn’t actually get that far away, we should probably keep running till we see Conrad?” Connie watched as the mousy music villain cracked his neck, loud and audible, as he looked nervously to the side.

Connie followed his companions gaze, finding a big gaping hole in the wall, he could faintly see the neon mess of pink in the distance. 

“I mean...We could leave.”

“Do you want to check your phone...to see if it still works?”

Connie wiped his head back at Bassdrop, the wiry man flinching slightly but a sad expression glazed his eyes. Sighing Connie nodded, his hand pressing the home button.

“At least it turns on!”

Connie stared at the glitching home screen, the cracks taking over the entire screen and phone, half the glass missing so there were black spots a pun the screen, like a black shadow trying to take it. “Yeah.”

He was done with villainy for today. Connie thought carefully, he didn’t want anything else broken. Wanting to just sleep all day long, his headache was strong, and he was certain he had a bruise on his temple, and with his with his stomach growling he was also starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter? Yeah kinda, maybe. oh boy lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that's a way to open a book...I think! Anyways, sorry if any grammar mistakes are in there, even if English is my first language doesn't mean I know how to English. Anyways more chapter's to follow and I promise it'll be longer! Thanks for readin'! Also, have to add them later but I am workin' with wolvesangel4347


End file.
